


We are just unusual

by NerdTrevoza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Half-Human, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Modern Era, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherin Harry Potter, Veela (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTrevoza/pseuds/NerdTrevoza
Summary: Depois da guerra bruxa, muita coisa mudou em Horgwarts; Acompanhe as aventuras de Nick, uma bruxinha nascida trouxa indo para Horgwarts; Crystal, uma Meia-Veela; Sammy, uma pura sangue intediada e Luíza, uma apanhadora que não tem medo de usar seu taco de basebol;  O que acontece quando essas quatro meninas são colocadas juntas?





	1. Esperando o trem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick espera pelo espresso de Horgwarts

Nick respirou fundo. Estava na plataforma 9 ¾, se preparando para embarcar. 

Pela décima vez naquela hora, resolveu pegar sua carta que receberá de Horgwarts, no dia em que uma mulher cheinha e de cabelo grisalho batera em sua porta.

Depois de ler à carta, virou-a ao contrário, em que outro pedaço de Pergaminho se encontrava:

"Por causa de problemas no passado, Horgwarts mudou bastante;  
Você será selecionada para uma das casas (Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, Grifinoria, Sonserina);  
Irá ter 3 (Três) companheiras, com quem você dividirá o dormitório e o vagão no trem; independente de suas casas, elas vão poder ser consideradas suas irmãs, e aprenderá à confiar nelas rápido;  
Esteja na plataforma 9¾ às 9 horas da manhã de 1 de setembro; esteja com uma placa escrita "Time 7" e procure mais 3 pessoas que possuem essa placa;  
Poderá usar roupas casuais em Horgwarts, menos em eventos importantes;  
Desde já agradeço;"

Olhou para o celular. Eram 09:01. Em uma de suas malas, se encontrava um papel, como dizia as instruções;

As pessoas passavam e olhavam um pouco pra ela. Nick não era especialmente incomum. Só seu cabelo, que era metade castanho claro acinzentado, e a outra metade ela havia pintado de roxo. 

Era brasileira, de cabelos cheios e grossos, pele bronzeada. Era um pouco gordinha, com olhos pequenos, abertos e redondos. Umas pintas aqui ou ali e uma maquiagem meio emo.   
(imagem) 

Ela vasculhou os olhos por toda a plataforma. Precisava desesperadamente de alguém com o mesmo cartaz de "TIME 7". Sua irmã mais velha estava ao seu lado, procurando também. 

Seus olhos pararam em uma menina. Ela tinha a pele morena, cabelos castanho claros com loiro arrados em uma trança, indo até sua cintura. Seus olhos eram de um azul celeste hipnotizante. Era magra, seios grandes e definidos, boca carnuda, mas delicada. Era de longe a garota mais linda que Nick já tinha visto. 

Mas o mais importante, era a mão da garota. Segurava um cartaz, escrito "time 7".


	2. Esperando o trem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick espera pelo espesso de Horgwarts

Nick respirou fundo. Estava na plataforma 9 ¾, se preparando para embarcar. 

Pela décima vez naquela hora, resolveu pegar sua carta que receberá de Horgwarts, no dia em que uma mulher cheinha e de cabelo grisalho batera em sua porta.  


Depois de ler à carta, virou-a ao contrário, em que outro pedaço de Pergaminho se encontrava  
(imagem) 

Olhou para o celular. Eram 09:01. Em uma de suas malas, se encontrava um papel, como dizia as instruções   
(imagem) 

As pessoas passavam e olhavam um pouco pra ela. Nick não era especialmente incomum. Só seu cabelo, que era metade castanho claro acinzentado, e a outra metade ela havia pintado de roxo. 

Era brasileira, de cabelos cheios e grossos, pele bronzeada. Era um pouco gordinha, com olhos pequenos, abertos e redondos. Umas pintas aqui ou ali e uma maquiagem meio emo.   
(imagem) 

Ela vasculhou os olhos por toda a plataforma. Precisava desesperadamente de alguém com o mesmo cartaz de "TIME 7". Sua irmã mais velha estava ao seu lado, procurando também. 

Seus olhos pararam em uma menina. Ela tinha a pele morena, cabelos castanho claros com loiro arrados em uma trança, indo até sua cintura. Seus olhos eram de um azul celeste hipnotizante. Era magra, seios grandes e definidos, boca carnuda, mas delicada. Era de longe a garota mais linda que Nick já tinha visto. 

Mas o mais importante, era a mão da garota. Segurava um cartaz, escrito "time 7".


	3. Chapter 3

Não é nada demais, mas eu tô tentando


End file.
